Du nerf de la guerre
by Zif
Summary: [Faust de Goethe] Méphisto' fait une nouvelle tentative pour perdre Faust. Se situe entre le passage de la taverne et celui de la cuisine de la sorcière.


**Titre :** Du nerf de la guerre  
**Auteur : **Zif'  
**Fandom :** Faust  
**Personnages :** Faust / Méphistophélès  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Tiré de l'œuvre de Goethe  
**Notes :** Attention, se situe après le passage de la Cave d'Auerbach à Leipzig, et avant le passage de la cuisine de la sorcière.

oooooOOOOOooooo

**Méphistophélès **

Notre homme a l'air peu enclin à se laisser tenter par les plaisirs de la bonne table ; quitte à être à son service, autant l'être brièvement et de façon réjouissante. Essayons voir une autre des sept grandes vertus que je prêche activement : je gage que mon savant n'est pas sans faire preuve d'un peu d'avarice.

Holà, monseigneur ! voyez donc cette lettre qui vient d'arriver pour vous.

**Faust**

Qu'est-ce donc ?

**Méphistophélès**

Un coursier l'a apportée à l'instant.

**Faust**

C'est une lettre du notaire. Ma vieille tante vient de décéder.

**Méphistophélès**

Paix à son âme.

**Faust**

Tais-toi donc, gredin ! On m'informe que je suis l'unique successeur et l'on me demande si j'accepte l'héritage, sans pour autant m'en préciser le contenu.

**Méphistophélès**

Dame ! la loi est dure, mais c'est la loi.

**Faust**

Bah, la pauvre vieille était fortunée, n'ayant pas désiré d'enfant qui dilapiderait son pactole. Je ne crois pas risquer beaucoup à accepter.

**Méphistophélès**

Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

**Faust**

Vas-tu te taire ? Va plutôt chercher le notaire.

**Méphistophélès**

Point besoin, le voilà qui vient.

**Faust**

Eh bien ! cache-toi dans la pièce à côté.

**Méphistophélès**

Promptement, promptement.

_à part_

Le notaire que voilà ! il est aussi homme que l'était le coursier, et s'il ne portait pas si haut la culotte, on lui verrait quelque appendice bien de chez moi en dépasser.

**Le notaire**

Bien le bonjour, monsieur. Sitôt le coursier revenu me confirmer la réception de ma missive, j'ai pris sur moi de venir séant conclure notre affaire. Eh bien ! qu'avez-vous décidé ?

**Faust**

J'ignore bien pourquoi ma vieille tante a décidé de tout me léguer à moi, qui ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années. Je sais qu'elle faisait beaucoup pour les bonnes œuvres, et je pensais bien qu'elle y laisserait toute sa cagnotte. Cependant, sa décision ne me regarde guère, et sachez donc que j'accepte l'héritage.

**Le notaire**

J'en suis ravi ; signez-là, votre agrément est donc définitif et irréversible. A présent, je propose que nous ouvrions le testament.

**Faust**

Faites donc.

**Méphistophélès** _à part_

On se demande bien pourquoi la vieille n'a pas tenu ses engagements cléricaux.

**Le notaire**

Je lis. Moi, Adelheid Von Burden, écris ce testament saine de corps et d'esprit. Je lègue en mon âme et conscience la totalité de mes biens à mon neveu Johann Faust, quels qu'ils soient.

**Faust**

Me voilà bien chanceux !

**Le notaire**

Je n'ai pas terminé ; ci-joint avec le testament, le montant des dettes de votre tante et la propriété de la maison qui, vous vous devez de le savoir, est présentement hypothéquée.

**Faust**

Quoi ? ma tante me lègue des dettes ?

**Le notaire**

Je comprends pourquoi elle m'a transmis un testament annulant le précédent peu de jours avant sa mort.

**Méphistophélès** _à part, riant_

Ah ! le coup de cochon ! ça serait une farce du diable que je ne m'y tromperai pas.

**Faust**

Elle qui était si riche ! qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ?

**Le notaire**

Je ne sais, et peu m'importe ; toujours est-il que vous devez à sa banque une jolie somme. Mon travail est fait, au revoir, monsieur.

**Faust**

Ah ! la vieille sorcière ! Il a fallu qu'elle ne pense à moi qu'avant d'y passer, et pour me transmettre des hypothèques ! Que le diable l'emporte !

**Méphistophélès**

Ne soyez donc pas si dur avec elle ; elle a sûrement agi en sachant que son neveu favori n'aurait pas de problèmes à régler ses affaires, et en épargnant bien des ennuis au couvent qu'elle entretenait. Il faut être respectueux et compréhensif envers ses aïeux.

**Faust**

Tu es bien condescendant.

**Méphistophélès**

C'est que je suis homme de principe.

**Faust**

Tu n'es pas un homme, tu es le diable !

**Méphistophélès**

Eh ! quoi, j'ai beau être diable, je n'en suis pas moins honnête.

**Faust**

Trêve de sottises. Toi qui es à mon service, tu vas bien trouver un moyen de me tirer de ce pas.

**Méphistophélès**

Monseigneur refuse d'en être de sa poche ?

**Faust**

Je n'ai décemment pas de quoi racheter une maison.

**Méphistophélès** _à part_

Avec un peu de chance, celui-là acceptera n'importe quoi pour avoir de l'argent, quitte à prendre le risque de se faire trancher la tête.

_à Faust_

Eh bien, j'aurais peut-être une solution à vous proposer.

**Faust**

Je t'écoute.

**Méphistophélès**

Je suis le diable, et je peux prendre n'importe quelle forme. Je peux être chien, je peux être fumée, je peux être banquier.

**Faust**

Que veux-tu donc tenter ?

**Méphistophélès**

Rien de bien méchant : il s'agit juste de se servir dans une banque pour donner à l'autre.

**Faust**

Eh, mais c'est que l'on appelle cela du vol !

**Méphistophélès**

Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez. Je ne peux créer quelque chose qui n'existe pas ; il faut de la matière à la base de toute création – excepté en ce qui concerne le vieux barbu là-haut qui a tout façonné à l'origine. Je ne puis que transférer de part et d'autre. En l'occurrence, ici, il s'agit de transférer de l'argent d'une banque à une autre, en passant par vous.

**Faust**

Et ne trouves-tu pas un peu suspect qu'une somme égale à celle qui sera volée, entre, déposée par moi, dans les caisses de la banque de ma tante ? Es-tu donc naïf à ce point que tu crois qu'on ne me soupçonnera pas ?

**Méphistophélès**

Monseigneur me connaît encore bien mal ; si vous fournissez une excuse qui ne permet pas de contestation, il n'y a pas de raison à ce que vous soyez suspecté.

**Faust**

Et qui me fournira cette excuse ? toi, peut-être ?

**Méphistophélès**

Evidemment.

**Faust**

La belle affaire !

**Méphistophélès**

J'ai une habileté toute particulière pour le mensonge.

**Faust**

Finalement, je me garderai bien de te faire confiance sur une affaire telle que celle-là. J'ai bien d'autres exemples de ta traîtrise quand il s'agit d'arranger les histoires des autres à ta guise. J'ai décidé de ne te faire faire que ce que j'aurai décidé moi. Je me passerai de tes services cette fois-ci, et j'ai pour idée de régler sans contrefaçon les dettes de ma tante. Je ne tiens pas à risquer ma tête pour de l'argent ,et vais sur-le-champ rendre visite à mon banquier pour arranger mon désagrément.

**Méphistophélès** _pour lui-même_

La peste soit de ce savant ! eh bien, qu'il règle son affaire en homme honnête ; et si l'argent n'a point encore de prise sur lui, nous verrons ce qu'il en sera lorsqu'il souhaitera séduire quelque femme. J'ai dans l'idée que ma prochaine tentation sera la bonne.


End file.
